


The Hunt

by Luv2write



Series: Coming Home [10]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dogs, Fear, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv2write/pseuds/Luv2write
Summary: Mac is thrilled when Jack gives him a dog of his own, but things can never stay perfect for long. When Mac is hurt by a neighbors dog pack, will he be able to escape? Or will he become the pack's next victim?
Series: Coming Home [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340131
Comments: 106
Kudos: 72





	1. The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> So here is another multi chapter story. I hope you enjoy, and don't hesitate to let me know what you think! :)

Mac stood on the front porch of his dads ranch house, staring excitedly out at the front gate while he waited for his dad to get home.  
Jack had left about an hour ago, telling Mac to hurry up and finish his chores, because he was going to get him a surprise.  
So Mac had rushed through his chores, making sure to still do them all correctly, and was now waiting impatiently for his dads return.  
He hopped off the porch and began pacing up and down the walkway. After a few mimutes of that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a paperclip. Sitting down on the porch steps, he started twisting the paperclip apart, determined to make it look at least similar to Jack's old pickup truck. He'd just recently started messing with the paperclips, but Jack had found it really neat, so Mac had decided to keep working at it.  
He was almost finished when he saw Jack's truck drive through the gate, bouncing slightly as it crossed the cattle guard.  
Dropping the clip in his pocket he jumped to his feet, and as soon as the truck pulled to a stop, he was at his the truck door.  
Jack laughed as he opened the door. "Well, you're not at all excited are you?"  
Mac grinned. "Just a little."  
"Well, let me tell you, this is a very special gift." Jack explained. "I had one when I was a kid, and I think it's high time you had one as well." He paused. "It's a lot of responsibility, but I know you can handle it."  
With that he opened the back door to the truck, and to Mac's great surprise and delight, a large dog jumped out.  
Mac instantly dropped to his knees to greet the animal.  
"Dad." He breathed. "She's beautiful."  
The large chocolate lab wagged her tail as Mac stroked her silky coat, and large golden eyes locked adoringly on his. Her build was large and blocky, yet had the more trim look that indicated her being a female.  
"What's her name? Where did you get her?" Mac questioned as he tried to avoid the dogs large tongue as she tried to lick him in the face.  
"Well, she's 10 months old and doesn't have a name." Jack said with a grin. "I got her from Thompson, he lives on a ranch down the road. He breeds labradors as a side business, and when he told me about this girl here, I knew she was perfect for you."  
"I love her, dad!" Mac smiled, jumping up to engulf Jack in a hug. "And I already have the perfect name for her." Kneeling back down with the lab he stated. "Her name is Lucky."  
"Are you sure, bud?" Jack questioned curiously. "What made you pick that?"  
"Because I'm so lucky to get such a wonderful dog." Mac explained with a smile, stating it as if it made perfect sense.  
"Alright, Lucky it is." Jack said with a nod. "You'll have to teach her and care for her, Mac. Are you up for it?"  
"Yes, Sir!" Mac said, jumping back to feet and resting a hand on Lucky"s shoulder. "I'll keep her in tip top shape."  
"I know you will." Jack said assuringly. "But I need to talk to you about something important."  
Mac's smile fell at his dad's serious tone. "What's the matter?"  
"Thompson told me that our neighbor, Toby Parker." Jack paused. "You remember him, right?"  
Mac nodded, he had met the man once not long after moving in with Jack.  
"Okay, well, Thompson told me that Toby just bought himself a new pack of hunting dogs." Jack explained. "From what he said, they're a pretty vicious pack of dogs, probably not raised right. Anyways, I want you and Lucky to stay away from the south pasture and lower creek because it backs up to his property."  
Mac's face fell in disappointment. "But I love that creek."  
Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I know, bud, I just can't take any chances. Especially since Toby told Thompson that those dogs will take down anything in sight. I can't take any chances with your life."  
Mac shivered as he imagined being chased by a pack of bloodthirsty dogs, his fingers curling more into the hair on Lucky's neck as the dog let out a low whine.  
"I won't go over there." He whispered. "I promise."  
Jack slipped his arm over Mac's shoulders. "Thanks, Mac."  
After walking up to the porch Mac paused, looking over his shoulder. "Can Lucky stay with me in the house?" He turned his pleading gaze to Jack. "I don't want her to wander off and get lost or something."  
Jack smiled kindly. "I kind of figured you'd want that. So, yes, it's fine with me."  
Mac's face brightened as he turned and whistled to his dog, Lucky faithfully bounding up the steps to his side.  
"You here that girl?" Mac asked as he excitedly rumpled the dogs ears. "You get to stay with me!"  
Lucky let out an excited bark as she dashed through the front door, then immediately plopped down on the rug in front of the fireplace with a sigh.  
"I think she found her favorite spot." Mac grinned.  
He moved to sit by Lucky's side, and ran a hand down her head, before looking back up at Jack.  
"Thank you." He said seriously. "For everything, dad."  
He could have sworn he saw tears in Jack's eyes as the man smiled and nodded.  
"You're welcome, Mac."


	2. The Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, Y'all!  
> I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear what you think!

A few weeks after Mac had gotten Lucky, he was laying in the yard tussling with her, when he saw Jack and their two ranch hands, Cory and Ryan, ride up to the barn. Mac waved happily at them, but then slowly lowered his hand when none of the men acknowledged him.  
Suddenly feeling worried, Mac leapt to his feet and ran over to the barn, slowing to a walk when he neared the horses, Lucky following right on his heels as usual.  
"What's wrong, dad?" Mac questioned worriedly when he reached Jack. "What happened?"  
Jack gave him a tight smile before handing his reins to Cory. "Give him a rubdown for me?"  
"Sure thing, boss." Cory nodded.  
Jack waited until the hands had entered the barn before turning back to face him.  
Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead, a sign that Mac knew meant he had a bad headache.  
"Well, Mac, you remember me telling you about Toby Parker's dog pack?"  
"Yes, Sir." Mac responded quietly, already knowing he wasn't going to like what Jack was going to say.  
"I'm pretty sure we just caught them killing a couple of our cows." Jack told him. "We scared them off with the guns when we saw them, but the damage had already been done. We lost two bull calfs and had to put one of the heifers down."  
Mac swallowed hard, he didn't like it when animals died, and it also showed him how wild that pack of dogs was becoming.  
"I'm going to go call Toby now." Jack continued. "Why don't you bring Lucky with you and stay in the house for now until he can confirm those rogues are back at his place."  
"Okay, dad." Mac nodded. "Come on girl." He patted his leg to get Lucky's attention. "Let's go inside."  
Mac walked quietly to the living room and sat with Lucky by the fireplace. The labrador looked up at him with adoring brown eyes and her tail thumped loudly on the floor.  
"You're a good girl, Lucky." Mac whispered. "Nothing at all like those monsters."  
From his spot in the living room, Mac could hear most of Jack's conversation to their neighbor, and it didn't sound good. He could that Jack was already getting angry and frustrated within minutes of the call. He couldn't help but flinch when Jack yelled into the phone and moments later slammed the phone back onto it's holder.  
Jack stormed into the living room and dropped onto the couch with a frustrated huff, muttering angrily under his breath for a moment until he realized that Mac was sitting in the living room.  
"Sorry you had to hear that, bud." He apologized. "That man denies that his dogs ever left his property, so he refuses to do anything about the dogs or my cows."  
"So what are you going to do then?" Mac ventured to ask.  
"I'm going to go down to station and talk with the Sheriff." Jack decided. "He and I are old friends, and he might know of something I can do or have done."  
Jack pushed off the couch, then paused, looking back down at him. "Do you wanna go, Mac?"  
"Umm." Mac hesitated. "Not really…"  
"That's fine, you don't have to." Jack said reassuringly. "You can hang out here until I get back."  
"Is it okay if I take Lucky out to the front yard for a little bit?" Mac asked. "I promise we won't leave the fenced area." He quickly added at the hesitant look on his dad's face.  
"I guess that would be okay." Jack decided. "I'll have my cellphone with me, so don't hesitate to call me if you need anything at all."  
"I will, dad." Mac replied with a smile. "Drive safe."  
Jack laughed and ruffled his hair as he walked by. "Alright, bud, I'll see you soon."  
Mac pulled out his phone and played a few games of solitaire, before getting bored and setting his phone on the coffee table.  
"Let's go, Lucky." He said, clapping a hand on his lag.  
Lucky immediately leapt to her feet and loayaly jogged after him, her tongue lolling out as she panted.  
Mac grabbed a tennis ball on his way out the door and worked with Lucky on catch. She got the whole bring the ball back part, but not quite the drop it part. She made Mac laugh with her crazy antics, and Mac was so grateful for Jack's thoughtfulness in getting him the puppy. She was his best friend and confident, and although Mac wouldn't admit it to anyone, he slept better knowing she was by his side.  
So distracted as he was with Lucky, he didn't hear the truck drive up until a door was slammed shut.  
He looked up with a smile, expecting to see Jack, but he instantly lost the smile when he instead saw their neighbor, Toby Parker standing by the gate to the yard.  
The man frowned at him, face filled with anger. "You, boy, where's that father of yours? I wasn't done talking with him!"  
Mac just stared, frozen, for a few moments.  
"Well?!" Toby shouted, making Mac jump. "Don't just sit there, boy! Tell me where he is!"  
"He-he's not here, Mr. Parker." Mac finally stammered out, wishing more then anything he hadn't left his phone in the house.  
Toby pushed open the yard gate and approached Mac, who clumsily scrambled to his feet, palms sweaty from fear.  
"What do you mean he's not here?" Toby demanded. "I just talked to him on the phone! Where did the coward go?"  
"I, um, he, uh." Mac stammered, not able to really think straight and find an excuse for Jack's absence, he couldn't exactly say that Jack had left to talk about him to the Sheriff.  
"Quite that annoying stammering you fool!" Toby shouted as stepped forward, shaking his fist at Mac.  
Mac jerked backwards when he saw the man's raised fust, and he tripped, falling on his back. His body starting to involuntary tremble as Toby loomed over him, still yelling.  
Mac slammed his eyes shut as he saw Toby reaching for his arm, presumably to yank him to his feet, but the man never made it that far.  
Suddenly there was an enraged snarl and Mac opened his eyes in time to see Lucky run from where she had been laying a few feet away in the grass watching the confrontation, to put herself between Toby and himself.  
Lucky may be young, but she was no small dog by any means. At 11 months she was already full of muscle and growing nicely into her long legs and blocky head.  
And as she stood protectively in front of him, she certainly didn't look like a puppy anymore. With her hair raised and ferocious growls coming from deep in her throat, Mac knew she wasn't messing around.  
Apparently Toby could tell as well, because he immediately backed up until he hit the fence, eyes locked on the snarling labrador.  
After a moment, Toby slipped back around the other side of the gate.  
"You, boy." He shouted to be heard over Lucky. "You tell that father of yours that I don't like people accusing me of things and spreading lies about about me. Got it?"  
Mac nodded slowly, one hand reaching up to grab the scruff on Lucky's neck, comforted by the safety her touch brought.  
Lucky only calmed down after the truck left in a cloud of dust, and even then it took Mac a few minutes to coax her back into the house.  
Once inside, Mac made a beeline for the living room. With trembling hands he grabbed his phone and hit Jack's number, before bringing it up to his ear and taking a seat on the couch. Lucky climbed up next to him and laid her head on his lap with a tired sigh.  
Mac was barely able to get any words out when Jack answered his phone, but his dad understood enough to promise he Mac he would be home in record time and that everything was going to be okay.  
So after he hung up, Mac let his head drop back against the couch. He had Lucky by his side, and his dad would be home shortly, he knew everything would be okay soon.


	3. The new cows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment to let me know what you think. :)

A few days after the incident with Toby, Jack bought some more cows to replace the ones they'd lost.  
Mac was thrilled, he loves baby cows, so he was waiting at the gate for the guy to deliver them.  
They were now keeping the gate locked, so Mac was waiting down at the gate to unlock it for the driver, while Jack tinkered on his truck a short distance away.  
Sadly, though, Jack had made him tie Lucky up. He'd been afraid the dog might make the already nervous cows even more skittish. So even though Lucky kept giving him sad eyes, he tied her up by the house so she could lay in the shade of the porch.  
"It's just temporary." He'd promised.

So now Mac was just sitting on the gate impatiently, feet tapping on the metal poles.  
When the farm truck and gooseneck trailer finally pulled up to their gate, Mac jumped off and unlocked it, pushing it wide open as he shouted to Jack.  
"They're here!"  
"I can see that!" Jack called back, with a laugh.  
After closing the gate, Mac ran to his dad's side, trying to peer into the trailer, he could hear Lucky barking impatiently from up by the house.  
Jack patted his shoulder gently. "Patience, bud."  
Mac nodded and smiled, a bit sheepish.  
It only took a few minutes for the rancher to unload the three calves, and after collecting his check from Jack, he left once more, with Jack walking down to let him out the gate. Leaving Mac to admire the calves with Cory and Ryan, both men had come out of the bunkhouse to see the new stock.  
"They're adorable." Mac commented with a happy grin, studying the black and white spotted calves.  
"I've got to agree with you there." Cory agreed with a nod, brushing the dust off his hat brim while he stood there. "The babies are the best part."  
Mac nodded exuberantly. "They really are!"  
Jack joined them back down by the corral.  
"Let's leave them in here for a few days." Jack instructed the ranch hands. "Give them some time to settle in and get used to us before we let them loose."  
"Sure thing, boss." Ryan said with a nod. "We'll go get them some hay."  
Cory and Ryan moved off to the barn, leaving Mac and Jack at the fence.  
After a few moments Mac turned to Jack with a pleading look in his eyes.  
"Can I please let Lucky off of her chain now?"  
Jack pretended to contemplate for a minute, making Mac shift anxiously, before laughing and ruffling his sons hair.  
"Sure thing, kid." Jack nodded. "Go let Lucky be a free dog once more."  
"Thanks!" Mac called as he took off at a run for the house, Lucky seeing him coming and jumping to her feet and letting out an excited bark.  
Mac had decided that Lucky was the best gift that he had ever received, besides Jack adopting him. He smiled as Lucky licked his face as he knelt to untie her, he couldn't remember a time before Jack had adopted him that he'd been happier then he'd been the last few months.

Mac was awaken late that night by the sound of thundering hooves and the splintering sound of wood cracking. He jerked upright at the noise, heart pounding as he listened for a moment before jumping out of his bed with Lucky at his heels and running to Jack's room.  
He almost ran straight into Jack, as the man was already up and about to leave his room.  
"Dad!" Mac gasped, his eyes wide and hair disheveled. "What was that? What's going on?"  
"I'm not sure yet." Jack replied distractedly as he pulled his rifle off the shelf above the fireplace, and quickly began loading it. "I want you to stay in here until I say it's safe for you to come out."  
"No, Dad." Mac protested. "I want to help you! Please let me come!"  
"No!" Jack shouted, calming himself slightly as Mac flinched at the harsh tone. "No, Mac. You stay here, understood?"  
Mac nodded quickly, his eyes downcast. "Yes, Sir."  
"It'll be okay." Jack promised as he slipped his boots on. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
Mac moved to the window, cracking the blinds to look out. But it was so dark, that no amount of squinting gave him any view of what was happening outside.  
He let out a frustrated sigh, at least it was quite once more. Jack wasn't yelling or shooting, so he decided that was a good sign at least.  
After about 10 more minutes of anxious waiting, Mac heard Jack's boots clip onto the porch, and he hurried to meet him at the door.  
"What happened?" Mac questioned as soon as Jack opened the door. "What was going on?"  
Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he studied Mac. "The new cows are gone."  
"What?" Mac yelped in surprise. "What do you mean their gone?"  
"It looks like they must have gotten spooked, broke down the fence, and made a run for it." Jack explained tiredly, moving to put his gun away.  
"Oh." Mac said sadly as he followed Jack into the living room. "Are we going after them?"  
"In the morning we will." Jack replied. "So why don't you head back to bed and get some sleep, bud. We'll need to get up early tomorrow."  
"Yes, Sir." Mac responded, scratching a sleepy looking Lucky's head.  
Jack gave him a hug before turning and heading back to his room.  
Mac slowly walked back to his room and lay back on his bed, Lucky climbing up to curl at his side. He was so keyed up that he didn't think he'd be able to sleep, but it turns out he was wrong, and it wasn't long before sleep claimed him.


	4. The Search Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!!  
> I want to apologize for taking so long to post this next chapter!! I've just been crazy busy!  
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!! And as always, I love hearing from y'all!! :)

The early morning fog swirled in tendrils around Mac as he brought his horse from the pasture to the barn. He tied his pinto horse, Delta, next to his dad's large bay gelding, both animals whickering in greeting to each other.  
It only took Mac, Jack, Cody, and Ryan, a few minutes to brush and tack up their mounts. Although Mac was upset about having to leave Lucky behind, but Jack was afraid if they found the cows Lucky might scare them off again by accident. So Mac understood why, but he still couldn't help feeling sad without his shadow by his side.  
"Mac, how about you ride the North fence line, I'll take the East, Cody you take South, and Ryan the West." Jack instructed. "Whoever finds them call me, and we'll get to your location and get them rounded up." Jack glanced over at him, and he could read the slight worry in his dad's eyes. "That sound good?"  
"Sure thing, Boss." Cody responded with a grin, obviously looking forward to their little cattle drive.  
"Got it." Ryan agreed with a nod.  
When Jack glanced over at him again, Mac gave his dad a reassuring smile. "We'll find them, Dad, don't worry."  
"It's not them I'm worried about." Jack admitted. "You stay safe out there, and remember everything I taught you."  
The two hands rode out at a slow jog, giving the father and son some privacy to talk.  
"I promise I'll be careful." Mac said sincerely. "And I have my phone, so I can call you if I run into trouble."  
Jack sighed. "Alright, son. See you soon."  
He waved to his dad before turning Delta and heading for the North fence line of the ranch.  
He knew why his dad had chosen this fence line for him, it was the farthest one from Toby Parker's ranch. And while Mac normally wasn't at all nervous around dogs, their neighbors dogs gave him the chills when he thought about how they so easily took down cows. So he was secretly glad he was riding on this side, though he would never have admitted it to anyone.  
Delta was a smooth ride, and Mac could feel himself relaxing and enjoying the ride, while still keeping a sharp eye out for any sign or glimpse of the cows. He loved being able to help his dad on the ranch, it made him feel important and included, and he really wanted to find these cows so he could make his dad happy again. Lately he'd been really stressed out, and Mac couldn't blame him, ranching was hard work.

He'd been riding for about an hour, and was now crossing through a large stream, when he heard a rustle in the trees ahead of him. He pulled Delta to a halt as soon as they were out of the water and squinted, trying to see better without having to move closer. Delta snorted and tried to back up, but Mac just tightened the reins a bit and the horse stopped moving.  
Then 4 dogs burst out of the bushes, startling both Mac and his horse. The large hunting dogs were rustling and playing around, chewing on each others ears and legs. They stopped, just standing there panting as they studied Mac and Delta.  
Mac knew instantly that these were Toby Parker's dogs, and that they shouldn't be anywhere near here.  
He swallowed, as much as he wanted to turn his horse and ride out, he was afraid any sudden moves would get the dogs excited or agitated.  
Suddenly remembering his phone, he let go of the reins with one hand and began fumbling around to try and get it out of his pocket. He finally got out, and had just unlocked the screen when one of the dogs let out a sharp bark and the pack bounded forward once more.  
Delta shied backwards as the lead dog jumped up and nipped the horses nose, making the horse slip on the sandy stream side ground as tried to move away.  
Mac, being unprepared for the fast, sudden movement, lost his grip on his phone, and could only watch in despair as it fell and got trampled under the hooves of his horse. He immediately turned his attention back to Delta and the dogs, afraid that if the horse ran, the dogs hunting instincts would kick in and they'd chase them.  
"Easy, Delta." He tried to sooth the nervous horse. "It's okay, boy. It's just a few dogs, nothing to get so excited about."  
The largest hound ran forward, acting like it was going to jump on Delta, and that was the last straw for the horse. Delta let out a wild neigh full of anger, and reared up on his back legs, striking out at the closest dog and causing the pack to scitter back a few feet. This action only seemed to agitate the dogs, making them growl and bark at the angry horse.  
"Get back!" Mac yelled at the dogs, fear rising at the escalating situation. "Go home you mutts!"  
Delta snorted, sounding like he agreed with Mac, as he backed up a few more steps, watching as the dogs approached them once more. Though they were moving a lot more cautious and calculated, seeming to be deciding the best way to take down the much larger and stronger animal.  
Mac sat frozen in his saddle, he didn't have much experience with dogs beyond his short time if owning his precious labrador, so he really had no idea what to do.  
Unfortunately, the dogs grew tired of waiting, and as one, charged towards them in one big baying pack.  
Mac tried to grab the saddle horn as his horse did a 180 spin on his powerful haunches, and propelled himself across the stream once more in a few strong strides.  
Mac was already off balanced and leaning towards the left side to much, so when Delta slipped and almost fell upon reaching the other side, he just couldn't hang on and felt himself falling from the saddle.  
He hit the ground with a grunt, getting the air knocked out of his lungs immediately upon impact, and for a moment could only lay there gasping. He finally let out a gasping cough, sucking in some much needed oxygen, and managed to push himself into a sitting position.  
Still breathing heavily, he looked up, and straight into a pair of dark brown dog eyes. With a sinking feeling, he realized he was surrounded, and there was very little hope that he would make it out of here unscathed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I am SO sorry about the long delay!! I've been crazy busy!  
> Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think. :)

Mac sat stiffly, trying not to let the dogs see his fear, but by the look of anticipation on the lead dogs face, he wasn't hiding it very well. He was unsure if he should stay on the ground, or make himself look bigger by standing up. The dog helped him decide though, when he lunged forward, nipping at Mac's arm.  
Mac let out a squeak of surprise and scrambled to his feet, backing away as the dogs advanced on him. The animals didn't look very threatening at the moment as they stood watching him with heads cocked and panting, but he knew that could change if he made a wrong move. These weren't your average dogs. They were animals raised wrong and not taught the right way to hunt or behave, and that scared him, a lot.  
Oh how he wished his cellphone wasn't sitting in the bottom of the stream somewhere, he could really use it right now. He really wished Delta hadn't run off either, he could really use someone, even if it was just a horse, by his side. It might have helped him not feel so scared, he decided, but there was nothing he could do about it now, the horse was probably long gone by now.  
He immediately forgot about his missing horse though, when the dogs seemed to get bored and decided it was time to play chase. With Mac as the prey.  
The lead dog let out a sharp bark, and jumped forward, knocking Mac to the ground again with a loud thud. The other dogs started barking and circling Mac as he scrambled back to his feet. He didn't want to move, afraid the dogs would chase him, but he could also be hurt if he didn't move. He decided he'd rather try to get away instead of just standing there and being the dogs newest toy.  
He began to back slowly away, the dogs following, nipping at his hands and heels. He took quicker steps, and the dogs momentarily slowed, letting him gain some distance.  
But suddenly and without any warning, the largest dog leaped forward and delivered a vicious bite to Mac's arm.  
He let out a frightened and pain filled yell, hitting the dog on the face to try and make it release him. It seemed like forever, while it was probably only a few seconds later, that the dog released him.  
Mac clutched his injured arm close to his body, his breaths becoming short and jerky as he began to really panic.  
So when another dog leaped forward, Mac lost it. He turned and began running as fast as he could, crashing through the underbrush and stumbling over large branches in his path.  
He could hear the excited panting and thumping footsteps of the pack right behind him, obviously thrilled with this newest game of chase.  
He was filled with fear, and quickly running low on oxygen, the pain in his arm made it hard for him to focus and he kept tripping over everything in his path.  
He didn't know how far he had made it before he finally collapsed in a heap, his uninjured arm covering his face as he waited for the dogs to attack.  
But his sudden stop must have confused the animals, as they circled him instead, sniffing and pawing at his body.  
"I'm going to die." Was all he could think. "I'm going to die and my dad is going to blame himself for what happened." He couldn't stop the tears that started sliding down his face.  
He wasn't sure he had ever been this frightened before. At least when James had hurt him, he had kind of known what to expect, but he had no idea what was going through the minds of these dogs.  
Suddenly, one of the smaller dogs leapt onto him, grabbing his sleeve, luckily missing his skin, and began tugging and shaking it.  
Mac let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden weight of the dog, but after a moment, he managed to shove the scary dog off of himself.  
"Go away!" He yelled at the dogs, trying to sound firm, but knowing the tremble in his voice gave away his fear. "Get back and leave me alone!"  
The leader responded by letting loose a rumbling growl, causing Mac to shrink back again.  
The leader bounded toward him, teeth bared, and Mac instinctively covered his face, waiting for the coming attack. But it never reached him.  
Instead, he heard a loud yelp and snarl as two dogs collided.  
His eyes flew open and he dropped his arms, staring in shock at the scene in front of him.  
His beautiful Lucky was standing in front of him, hackles raised and teeth bared, as she faced down the alpha of the dog pack.  
By the looks of it, Lucky must have slipped out of her collar and taken off after him. While he was grateful for the reprieve, he was also terrified that his dog might be hurt. Had his loyal Lucky saved his life, only to loose hers in the process?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So here is the next chapter. It's a little short, but all of the awesome comments I got motivated me to write this scene pretty quickly. I hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think.  
> Happy reading!

As Mac stared in horror at the scene in front of him, he realized he was trembling. And not just slightly, but a rattle your whole body kind of tremors. And although he was shaking in fear, he also realized it was not for himself he was afraid. With Lucky in the scene, the dogs now had a much more challenging and interesting target, and for that reason he was shaking like a leaf in a strong winter breeze.  
"Lucky." He tried calling to her quietly, trying to bring her attention away from the other dogs. "Come here, girl. It's okay."  
But it wasn't okay, and Lucky knew it, as evident by the savage growl that ripped through her throat as one of the pack meandered a few steps closer to them.  
Mac swallowed hard, wanting to reach out and grab Lucky's collar, but she was standing just out of his reach. His mouth was terribly dry, he was totally exhausted, and he wished this nightmare would just come to an end.  
"Lucky." He tried again, more firmly this time. "Lucky come, now."  
Lucky finally glanced back at him, and he could see the fierce loyalty and devotion shining in her brown eyes, and he knew in that instant that she wasn't backing down, not for any reason.  
He felt sick to his stomach, nausea rising in him as he watched the scene unfold. Completely and utterly helpless to do anything to help, he was sure he was about to lose the most precious thing his dad had ever given him, and it made him want to cry.  
Lucky began to shift anxiously around, getting nervous as the pack began moving in, circling and eyeing the two of them.  
He knew they saw him as the weak one, the one that posed no challenge, and Lucky was the only thing right now standing between him and possible death.  
Tired of waiting, the Alpha suddenly decided it was time to make his move. He charged forward and tackled Lucky, his girl falling at the impact. She quickly scrambled back to her feet, and both dogs leapt at each, standing on their hind feet as they traded bites.  
The fight was messy, and Mac could see blood beginning to streak both dogs, making him feel faint.  
To make matters worse, another dog decided to get in on the tussle. Lucky, running herself ragged as she fought off the two assailants, was beginning to tire quickly.  
They finally managed to bring her down, pinning her against the ground now stained with blood.  
Mac was crying openly at this point, not caring anymore.  
Suddenly, a loud gunshot was heard, echoing through the clearing, and startling Mac and all 5 dogs. They all jumped, the fighting coming to a hold as the dogs tried to locate the shooter.  
Turning, Mac saw his dad riding towards them, rifle in hand. Another shot from his rifle entered the ground a few feet from one of the pack dogs, and it let out a fearful yelp. Turning, the dogs began loping away, startled, but not totally afraid. If anything, they were just disappointed that their sport had been ruined.  
Mac heard his dad's horse come to a stop nearby, and seconds later a frantic Jack was dropping to the ground next to him. But for a moment he couldn't even acknowledge his dad's frantic questions, he could barely breath, all he could do was stare at where his beloved Lucky was laying on the ground.  
Finally his dad grabbed him by the shoulders, bringing his attention to his dad's frantic face, and he tried to focus on what his dad was saying.  
"Mac? Mac!" Jack was was pale, eyes wide with fear. "Mac? Please answer me? Are you okay, son?"  
"Dad?" Mac was finally able to speak, his trembling hands reaching for Jack, suddenly wanting the comfort only his dad could bring. "Dad, please."  
He wasn't exactly sure what he was asking for, but his dad seemed to immediately understand.  
Jack wrapped his strong arms around Mac, holding him tight and close as he began to cry in earnest. His shoulders shaking with sobs, and his tears soaking his dad's shirt. All the fear and pain pouring out of him now that he finally felt safe.  
"Shh, Mac, it's okay, son." Jack said soothingly, one hand across his shoulders and the other carding through his hair. "I've got you now, your safe, it's alright, Mac."  
"I-I'm so s-scared, dad." Mac stammered, clutching his dad's shirt tightly. "I thought I was going to d-die, then Lucky came along, and now…"  
He felt his dad shift slightly, probably trying to get a glimpse at his dog.  
"I know, bud." His dad murmured softly. "I know, it'll be okay though, you'll see."


	7. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> I hope everyone is doing well and staying healthy! Thank you so much for reading, the amount of comments I got on my last chapter blew me away! Thank you so much everyone! I hope you enjoy!!! :D

Mac couldn't see how everything was going to be okay, but he trusted Jack, so he hoped his dad was right. Although, nothing felt right at this moment, and he wished this was a nightmare that he could just wake up from. But unfortunately he knew it was real, and he'd have to face the world again.  
After his sobs slowed, he slowly pulled himself out of his dads embrace, sniffling softly.  
He slowly turned his head to where Lucky was waiting, and cringed at all the blood.  
"Dad." Mac whispered, still trembling like a leaf. "Lucky."  
"I see her, son." Jack replied gently, rubbing Mac's uninjured arm. "Are you going to be okay while I check her out?"  
Mac nodded quickly, wincing as it made his head hurt worse.  
Jack stood and walked over to Lucky, kneeling in the grass at her side.  
Mac held his breath as Jack leaned over the dog, resting a hand on her side.  
Jack turned to him with a small, pained smile. "She's alive, bud, and I think she wants you."  
Mac sprang to his feet, hope rising in him as he dropped to his knees next to his dogs side.  
Lucky let out a little whine, her tail giving a weak thump as she sniffed Mac's trembling hand.  
Mac felt more tears spill over as he leaned over to gently hug his faithful girl.  
"Oh, Lucky." He murmured wetly. "I thought you were dead."  
He felt Jack leave his side, and then come back a moment later with a blanket.  
"Here, son." Jack unstructed. "Let's wrap her up in this and get her more comfortable for the ride back."  
Mac silently helped wrap Lucky in the blanket, then numbly allowed his dad to pull him to his feet. He stumbled upon standing, and would have fallen except for his dad's strong arms were there to catch him. Jack was always there to catch him, no matter what.  
"Are you okay, son?" Jack asked worriedly, looking at the torn clothes and blood that was on him. "Did they hurt you?"  
"Umm." Mac had to think about it for a moment, so shaken up that he could hardly think. "Not really." He finally admitted, one hand coming up to touch his wounded arm.  
Jack's eyes followed the movement, and he helped him walk over to Jack's horse, where his dad grabbed his saddlebags before helping Mac sit down and lean against a tree.  
Jack gently pulled up his sleeve, his eyes darkening and frown growing deeper as he saw the bite.  
"Let's get this cleaned up, then we'll get you and Lucky out of here, okay?"  
Mac nodded, wanting nothing more then to get away from this place.  
It didn't take long for Jack to gently, but quickly, clean and wrap the bite. His dad talking to him softly the whole time, but Mac remained silent, staring off into the distance as he tried to block out the pain.  
He knew his dad was worried about him, but he just couldn't find it in himself to say much, he was just to tired and drained.  
"Are you hurt anywhere else, Mac?" Jack asked gently, tapping his hand to get his attention.  
"My shoulder hurts a little." Mac replied softly, still not meeting his dad's gaze. "I landed on it when I fell off of Delta. Nothing's broken though, I think it's just bruised."  
"Well, I'll still check it out when we get home." Jack decided, pulling him to his feet once more. "You ready to get out of here?"  
Mac nodded quickly. "Yes, please, let's go home now."  
They walked over to Jack's horse, and his dad hesitated a moment, glancing between him and Lucky.  
"Think once your up there I can hand you Lucky?" Jack questioned. "Then I'll get on behind you and guide the horse."  
"Of course." Mac said softly. "But, umm, do you think you can give me a boost up? I'm really tired and your horse is taller than Delta."  
He felt a little embarrassed about asking for help mounting, but the way he was feeling, he was afraid he would just fall flat on his face if he tried it alone. But Jack didn't seem bothered by the question, he just nodded and smiled in understanding.  
"Sure thing, son."  
After a boost up, Mac was finally situated in his dad's soft, worn leather saddle. He watched as Jack deftly scooped up Lucky, then handed her up to Mac, who after a few of struggling got her situated just right on his lap.  
Jack mounted behind him, and reached around him to pick up the reins with one hand, and the other hand wrapped around Mac's waist to help keep him in place.  
Jack gave the horse a nudge, and they started slowly back to the ranch.  
Jack had him text Cody and Ryan on his phone, telling them to head back to the ranch house, but otherwise they were silent on the ride back.  
Mac had finally calmed down enough that only an occasional tremor ran through him, but he was still tense and scared for Lucky, who lay quietly in his arms.  
"It's going to be okay, bud." His dad told him softly, the hand around him gently rubbing his side. "I've got you, and I'm not gonna let anyone or anything hurt you. I promise."  
And Mac knew his dad would keep that promise. So with a tired sigh, he finally leaned completely against his dad and closed his eyes, his arms tightening instinctively around the precious bundle in his arms. It wasn't long before the smooth ride and his dad's quite humming lulled him to sleep.


	8. Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> Sorry I disappeared! I really do have good reasons for it, but I'm not going to waste time telling them.  
> So here is the next and slightly longer chapter!!!  
> I hope you all enjoy!! :)

Mac walked slowly through the front door, his dad right at his heels. It had been a very long day, and right now, he really just felt like collapsing on the couch and sleeping for a week.  
They'd had to leave Lucky at the vet, then Jack had driven him to a nearby clinic to get him better checked out, even though Mac tried insisting it wasn't necessary. He'd gotten his bites cleaned and wrapped, his badly bruised shoulder x-rayed, and gotten a tetanus shot.  
So yeah, they were just now getting home after dark, and Mac was exhausted. He could tell his dad was worried and angry about what had happened, but was trying not to show it. He also knew that he was going to have to go with his dad tomorrow to fill out a complaint and tell the police what had happened. He really didn't want to, but at the same time he wanted justice for his loyal dog, so he'd try to do it without much fuss.  
The vet had told them that with plenty of rest and TLC, Lucky should recover pretty quickly, but they wanted to keep her for a few days to make sure no infections or complications arose. Mac had grudgingly agreed, but still didn't like it one bit.  
He wearily watched his dad dipossite the truck keys and medical papers onto the counter, he looked as tired as Mac felt, but still managed a reassuring smile when he noticed that he was being watched.  
"You ready to get some rest, bud?" Jack asked him gently, helping him slip his jacket off, being careful of his hurt arm and shoulder. "Because you look beat, son."  
Mac nodded numbly as he accepted his dad's help without complaint. "Yeah."  
"Come on then." Jack steered him down the hall and into his room. "You go ahead and get ready for bed, I'll be right back."  
"Okay." Mac replied softly, feeling as if he was moving in slow motion as he did what Jack said.  
When he was done, he slipped into his bed and pulled the covers up high, already missing Lucky's soothing presence.  
Jack returned a few minutes later with a glass of warm milk.  
"I thought it might help settle you a bit." His dad explained, holding up an identical glass of milk for himself.  
"Thanks." Mac replied with a small, but grateful smile.  
Because as tired as he was, he still felt as tense and tightly strung as a roll of barbed wire.  
They drank the milk in a peaceful quiet, and Jack took the glass back when he was finished, then reached over to hug him tightly.  
"Sleep well, buddy." His dad whispered into his ear. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me, okay?"  
Mac knew he was allowed to wake his dad if something was bothering him or he was upset, but he still hesitated to do it.  
It's not like he was still a little kid, so he felt weird at the thought of waking his dad because of something as small as a bad dream.  
But he still nodded his head obediently at the question.  
"Good." Jack replied, sounding satisfied. "I'll let you get some rest now." He stood up and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stiffle a yawn. "Night, Mac."  
"Goodnight, dad." Mac replied softly as his dad turned out the lights and closed the door gently behind him. Leaving Mac in the dark, quiet room, with only his racing thoughts for company.

Mac got up at 4:30 the next morning, unable to keep himself in bed any longer. His sleep had been pluaged with nightmares, so terrifying that he almost woke his dad up, but managed to talk himself out of it. So even though he still felt exhausted, there was no way he was getting any more rest.  
After getting dressed, he snuck into the kitchen and after only a few seconds of hesitation he grabbed a granola bar out of the pantry. He then slipped out the front door, already missing the familiar feel of Lucky at his side. He ate the bar while silently crossing the rock driveway, then let himself into the barn. He paused to breathe in deeply the smell of horses and hay, a soothing and familiar scent.  
Delta had come home by himself and one of the hands had taken care of him and put him in a stall, so Mac immediately walked over to greet the still weary looking horse.  
"Hey, boy." He whispered, petting the horses soft nose. "Sorry you had such a rough day yesterday." The horse snorted and shook his head, making Mac smile slightly. "I'm glad you forgive me."  
He made his way into Deltas stall and sat in some hay in the corner, the horse watching him curiously.  
He sighed, resting his head against the wall.  
"I feel like my world is falling apart." Mac whispered, the horse pricking his ears to catch Mac's voice. "I think dad is mad at me because of all the trouble I caused yesterday." He paused to yawn. "He didn't come out and say it, but how could he not? I probably handled the entire situation wrong. Lucky was hurt, he has to pay a bunch of vet and hospital bills, I lost my phone, and you could've been hurt."  
Delta went back to rummaging around in his feeder while Mac rambled on.  
"I just don't know what to do now, Delta." He mumbled, his eyes falling closed.  
With a sigh, Mac drifted off to sleep again, lulled by the warm and peaceful animals around him.

Unfortunately, he was abruptly awoken when Delta hit him in the face with his tail.  
"What?" Mac stammered in surprise, scrambling to his feet and blinking the sleep out of his eyes.  
It took him a moment to realize where he was, but he quickly relaxed once more when he remembered. He could tell the sun was just starting to rise, so he'd need to head in soon so his dad wouldn't wake up and not be able to find him in the house.  
He stood and stretched, wincing as his sore shoulder and muscles made themselves known.  
"Ouch." He whispered to himself as he slowly lowered his arms.  
He paused to rub Deltas nose on his way out of the stall, a thought entering his mind, maybe they could go visit Lucky today!  
He whirled around, sore muscles forgotten in his excitement, and had just put his hand on the latch, when a cold voice made him stop short.  
He felt his breath hitch in his throat, and could have sworn his heart skipped a beat, as he looked up into the cruel eyes of Toby Parker.


	9. The scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again y'all!  
> I am SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story! I'll try to do better, but I've just been crazy busy.  
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy and will let me know what you think!! :)

Mac felt frozen as he stared at Toby Parker. The man was dressed in hunting clothes and looked extremely angry.  
"What are you doing here?" Mac finally managed to ask after swallowing around the hard lump in his throat.  
"What am I doing here?!" The man roared, spooking Delta and causing the horse to back away. "I'm here to clear my dogs, that's what. The sheriff has been snooping around my property and I don't like it one bit. I know it's your fault, too. Making up all those stories about my dogs!"  
"But it's true!" Mac protested. "I wouldn't lie about it Mr. Parker!"  
Toby snorted. "Yeah, right. Your just trying to get attention, show Dalton what a good brave boy you are, and getting me in trouble while you're at it."  
"I would never do that." Mac denied vehemently. "My dad showed me how important it is to always be honest."  
"Did he now?" Toby squinted at him, an evil smile growing on his face. "But we both know that Dalton isn't your real father, so who knows what you might have done or learned before he got you."  
Mac felt tears prick his eyes at the uncaring words, but help them back by sheer determination. "I have never intentialy hurt anyone, and Jack is my father! I don't care what you say, he's a better man then you've ever been or could hope to be!"  
With that, Mac threw open the stall door, knocking it into Toby, and bolted for the house. But unfortunately he had misjudged Toby, the man was a lot faster then he looked. Mac had only just crossed the threshold of the barn when Toby's hand latched onto his wounded arm, drawing a cry of pain from him and forcing him to stop.  
"How dare you, boy!" Toby shouted, his face beet red. "No one talks to me like that and gets away with it!"  
"Let me go, Mr. Parker." Mac pleaded fearfully, his breath coming in ragged gasps. "You're hurting me."  
"I think someone forgot to teach you how to respect your elders, boy." Toby snarled as he tightened his grip on Mac's arm, causing him to let out a little whimper. "I'll teach you a lesson that you'll never forget!"  
Before Mac had time to react, Toby brought his hand down in a sharp slap across the side of Mac's face as he released him, making Mac fall to the ground.  
Mac could feel the heat and pain on the side of his face, and could no longer hold back his tears of pain and fear. But even as the tears fell from his eyes, he was already trying to scramble away since Toby was no longer holding onto him.  
He almost made it, too, but Toby realized what he was doing, and lunging, managed to catch Mac's ankle, causing him to fall again.  
As Mac lay breathless on the ground, Toby stood over him and pressed his foot down on Mac's injured arm, making him whimper softly.  
"You're not going anywhere, boy." Toby snarled harshly, clenching his fists tightly. "When I get done with you, you're going to wish you had never brought me or my dogs into this mess."  
Mac squeezed his eyes closed as Toby lifted his arm, and waited for the pain to come, but it never did.  
It was silent except for a loud cracking noise, and slowly opening his eyes, he could see Jack standing about 10 feet away with his rifle pointed straight at Toby. Jack's lever action rifle was held in steady arms and without a single waver, his dad's eyes were full of steely anger, and if looks could kill, Mac was pretty sure Toby wouldn't still be standing.  
"Step away from my son, Parker." Jack growled, his voice low and threatening, Mac didn't think he'd ever heard his dad sound like that before. "Or so help me I'll use this on you, and not worry about leaving you for the cops to question."  
"You'd kill me in front of the boy?" Toby questioned, his voice holding the slightest note of disblief.  
"If I have to." Jack answered firmly, taking another step closer. "So back away, now!"  
Toby slowly stepped off of Mac's arm, gave him one last glare, and moved a few steps away, holding his hands up in surrender.  
"Come here, son." Jack said softly, not taking his eyes off of Toby. "It's going to be okay now."  
Mac only hesitated for a split second before scrambling to his feet and limp running over to Jack. He ducked behind his dad's back, one arm coming up to wrap around his side, and the other tangling in his dad's shirt. He normally wasn't one to initiate such contact, but after the terrible morning he'd been having, he figured Jack wouldn't care if he was being clingy.  
"Sit on the ground and keep your hands where I can see them." Jack instructed. "The police will be here shortly to deal with you."  
Toby glared at Jack, but slowly complied, sitting on the dusty ground and keeping his hands on his lap.  
Mac let out a deep tremulous sigh, letting go of his dad's shirt long enough to wipe at the tear marks on his face, before latching on again.  
Across the yard, he saw Ryan and Cody come hurrying towards them, both with rifles in hand and calling out with concerned questions to Jack.  
He pressed his face against his dad's jacket, giving up all control and pretenses of being okay, because he was most definitely not okay right now, and all he wanted was for his dad to fix everything and make this nightmare go away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!  
> So here is the last chapter to this story. Sorry it took me so long to get finished! Between life and another project, it kept getting pushed back. But it's finally finished, so please enjoy! :)
> 
> P. S. I am working on a story in the Star Wars genre of fanfiction and I'd love for y'all to check it out! You don't have to know Star Wars very well to read it, as it is an AU. :)

After the police left with Toby Parker, Mac and Jack had to go down to the station to sign a bunch of paperwork. By the time they finished it was after noon, so they grabbed some takeout and ate real quick before heading over to the vet.  
Mac had to admit he was a bit anxious when his dad went up to the kind, grey haired receptionist, and she told them that she would let the vet know they were there to see Lucky.  
They only had to wait a few minutes in the mostly empty waiting room before the vet, Dr. Sanders, asked them to come back so they could see Lucky in one of the rooms.  
Mac practically jumped out of his chair with excitement and followed the two men back into the office.  
Lucky was already in the room when they entered, and even though she was sporting some bandages, that didn't stop her from throwing herself at Mac, her tailing thumping and tongue lolling out in excitement.  
"Lucky!" Mac knelt to wrap his arms around the happy dog. "Hey, girl."  
"Somebody's happy to see you." Dr. Sanders decided with a smile.  
"We've missed her to." Jack told the vet. "How's she doing?"  
"Very well." Dr. Sanders replied. "In fact, she's doing so well that I was wondering if you'd like to bring her home today instead of tomorrow."  
"Can we really!?" Mac blurted out.  
"Yes, you can." Dr. Sanders laughed. "You'll just have to bring her back in two weeks to get that set of stitches out of her leg. As long as the rest of the wounds stay clean and dry for a few weeks, she'll be good as new."  
"Thanks so much, Doc." Jack said, shaking the vets hand. "We appreciate you taking such good care of our girl."  
"No problem, Mr. Dalton." The vet replied, turning to leave the room. "I'll see you in 2 weeks."  
Mac was feeling a lot better then he was this morning when he walked out to the car with Lucky once more at his side.

That evening, Mac wandered into the living room where Jack was sitting on the couch reading a book, and Lucky lay sprawled out asleep on the wood living room floor.  
Jack smiled at him when he heard him come in. "Hey, bud, you want to join me? We can watch a movie or something."  
"Umm, well, actually, I wanted to talk with you." Mac admitted a bit shyly. "It won't take to long, I promise."  
"Hey, come here, son." Jack patted the spot next to him and Mac dropped into it, his dad's arm immediately curling comfortingly around his shoulders. "You know you can talk to me anytime and however long you want or need to."  
Mac nodded, taking a deep breath then letting it out quickly. "I just wanted to apoligize." He blurted. "I'm really sorry about all the trouble I caused and about all the money you have to waste on all those vet and hospital bills."  
Jack stared at him in shocked silence for a moment before recovering his voice. "Mac, son, none of that was your fault. Do you hear me? None of it. It was one big accidental mess that started with Parkers irresponsibility. None of this is on you, and I apologize if something I said made you think that."  
"No, you didn't." Mac said quickly. "But Lucky and I were both hurt, Delta could have been lost or hurt, and I lost my new cellphone. It's all gonna cost you so much money."  
"I don't care about the money, Mac." His dad said, his voice full of sincerity. "All I care about is you, and that you're alright. Nothing is more important then my son."  
Mac had to blink back tears as he gave his dad a shaky smile.  
"You know I mean it, right bud?" Jack questioned, running a hand soothingly across Mac's back.  
Mac nodded, leaning sleepily against his dad. "I love you, dad."  
"I love you too, son." Jack said softly.  
And Mac knew he could face anything the world threw at him as long as he had his dad, that love would hold them together.

A few weeks later, Jack walked into the barn where Mac was cleaning stalls. While it wasn't his favorite chore, it was one Mac still found likable.  
"Mac?" He heard his dad call. "You still in here, son?"  
Mac poked his head out of one of the stalls. "I'm over here."  
Mac moved out of the stall, stepping carefully over Lucky, who lay right in front of the stall next to the wheelbarrow.  
"Of course your still in here." Jack chuckled as he joined Mac. "That dog is never more then 10 feet away from you."  
Mac just smiled proudly down at his loyal partner.  
"I got word from the Sheriff." Jack started. "I thought you might like to know what happened to those wanna be hunting dogs of Parker."  
Mac nodded. "I'm not mad at the dogs anymore." He told his dad. "They just gave me a bad scare."  
"I figured as much." Jack said, leaning on the stall door next to Mac. "One of the deputies took them to a dog rescue here in town, and they are going to get some training then be adopted out to homes that can actually handle and take care of such high strung dogs."  
"That's good." Mac said in relief. "I hope that works out for them."  
"Yep." Jack agreed, nodding his head once.  
They both stood their silently, lost in their own thoughts, when Jack looked over at the still almost full dirty stall.  
"Want some help finishing these last stalls up?" Jack asked, looking around for the other pitchfork and wheelbarrow.  
"I don't know." Mac seemed to be thinking it over. "Are you sure you can handle it? I'd hate for you to be disappointed when I finish long before you do."  
"What?" Jack sputtered. "Son, I've been cleaning stalls longer then you've been alive, there's no way you can finish first."  
"Then you better get started." Mac laughed. "I'm already ahead of you."  
With that, Jack took off for the back of the barn, returning moments later with his own wheelbarrow and pitchfork in hand.  
Working with his dad, their laughter and bantering crossing the stable, and Lucky by his side, Mac felt content and happy, knowing this was the life he had always dreamed about.

**Author's Note:**

> The dog Lucky, was based after a labrador that my family owned for 16 years. Lucky was one of the best dogs we ever owned, so I thought it was fitting for Mac's dog. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Macgyver tv show, I'm just a fan.


End file.
